Streaming media may be provided by a server (e.g., a media server machine) to a client (e.g., client device). For example, various media streaming websites (e.g., YouTube®) provide one or more media streaming services that allow a client to request and receive media (e.g., all or part of a video file, audio file, a text file, data file, or any suitable combination thereof) as a stream of data that can be presented (e.g., played) by the client (e.g., within a browser application or a media player application). Streaming the media in a manner that allows it to be presented while still being streamed is distinguishable from providing the media as a data file (e.g., an entire video file, audio file, or any suitable combination thereof) that cannot be presented until the file is fully downloaded by the client.